A Therox Christmas Short Story
by amber24-03
Summary: It's just a little gift for Therox Fans from me to you for Christmas. (Summary inside)


__

* What can I say? I got into the Christmas spirit. I know all of you want a Therox Christmas 2003 so even if you don't get that, you'll have this! LoL .. I hope you like! *

* * * *

> ****

Rating: I'll say PG-13.

****

Pairing: Theresa and Fox.

****

Feedback: Mandatory. HeHe.

****

Summary: For the first time in her life, Theresa is forced to spend Christmas alone. Not only will she be alone but recent information is sure to make this Christmas the worst. Will the source of her pain be able to make it all go away?

* * * *

__

"A Therox Christmas"

Theresa Lopez - Fitzgerald sipped on her hot cocoa, tears falling gently from her eyes. She sat quietly on her couch in front of the fire, her feet tucked up underneath her, a blanket covering her legs for added warmth. Outside, the snow was falling steadily and although Theresa loved Christmas, she wasn't too excited about the holiday. After all, she would be spending it alone.

In a haste decision, Gwen had decided to forgive Ethan. They were now living happily, eagerly planning the conception of a new baby. Both agreed that they needed to wait at least a year in respect of Sarah, but they were eager nonetheless. It was almost as if the death of the baby had brought them closer than either could have ever dreamed.

At first it was a disappointment that Ethan wanted nothing more to do with Theresa. But not as much as a let down as she would have expected. Gwen's decision to forgive Ethan came after Theresa discovered that the one man that could have helped her get over her childhood love would be spending the day with her best friend, the girl that he had lied and schemed to get.

Shortly after arriving back in Harmony, Theresa found out Fox' true motive for befriending her. It was all because of Whitney; She was his mystery woman.

Theresa angrily wiped the tears spilling from her eyes, the thought of Fox with Whitney weighing heavier on her heart. It was through Fox' declaration of his love for her best friend that Theresa was forced to open her eyes. Along with his shocking news came jealousy and a sudden realization: She was in love with Fox.

A soft rapping on the door pulled Theresa from her thoughts. Setting down her hot chocolate and throwing the blanket aside, Theresa stood and began toward the door. She forced a smile as she opened the door to let the person in. It fell, however, when she caught the sight of the man on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Theresa's voice dripped with resentment, her hand gripping the doorknob tightly. Anger continued to boil inside of her as the seconds passed by. He looked on, unsure of what to say that would ease her mind.

Hesitantly, he spoke, "Theresa, can I come in? We need to talk." Theresa folded her arms over her chest and stood her ground firmly, shaking her head. "Theresa, please. I need a chance to explain things to you. I, at least, deserve that."

"You don't deserve anything, Fox!" she exclaimed. Breathing in deeply, her pulse began to slowly calm. Theresa waited until she had settled completely before speaking. "Fox, you used me." Pain was evident in her voice. "All of this time, I thought I could talking to you about anything; that you actually cared. But you used me. You used me to get to my best friend, Fox. How could you do that?"

He watched her as she began to cry and his heart broke. As he tried to reach out and brush her tears away, she backed away from his touch and his heart broke even more. _"I did this to her,"_ guilt - ridden thoughts occupied his mind.

"It wasn't like that, Theresa. You have to believe that." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat to cover it up.

"I don't have to believe anything that you say, Fox. I know the facts. All this time it was because of Whitney?" It was still too hard for her to believe. "I thought you were different, Fox. For the first time since we've met, I can actually see Julian in you." she went to shut the door, but Fox stopped her.

"Theresa, please." he pleaded, pausing to regain his composure. It was apparent that the situation was breaking him. Theresa's gaze on him softened when she realized this. "Please, Resa, just give me a chance to explain things to you. I can't stand you being mad at me. Please, just give me five minutes." It wasn't his words that caused her to open the door to him. It was the look on his face as he said them. Although she knew that Fox didn't deserve even an ounce of sympathy, she gave it to him anyway.

Theresa didn't say a word as she followed Fox into the living room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as him. She tucked one leg underneath her and faced Fox, her eyebrows raised in expectancy. "Well?" she said when she noticed Fox not speaking. She looked down at her watch and began counting.

Fox sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Irritated that Theresa wasn't looking at him, Fox took her by the chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met his. "Resa, look at me." his voice was soft as he spoke. "I'm sorry." he stated simply. The truth was, he really didn't know what else to say. What else could he say to make Theresa forgive him?

Theresa shrugged, glancing back down at her watch. "Four minutes." 

Fox growled in frustration when he realized that she was actually counting. "Damnit, Resa." he stood and began to pace he contours of the living room. He sighed and sat back down when he felt he had calmed down. "I didn't use you, Theresa. The truth is that I'm lost without you. You were the only person that truly viewed me with an open mind. I'm grateful for you, Resa. It would have never crossed my mind to use you to get to Whitney. You mean so much more to me than that."

Theresa rolled her eyes and Fox' face dropped. She wanted to believe him and a part of her even did, but that didn't make the pain any less real. He was dating her best friend, oblivious to the fact that it tore her up inside. It was obvious that she was hurting him, but he had hurt her. "Time's up, Fox." her voice wavered, no matter how hard she tried to keep it strong.

Fox nodded, his eyes staring at his hands in his lap. He pulled something out of his pocket before standing up. "For what it's worth, I got you present for Christmas. It pretty much sums you up. I hope you like it, Resa." he handed it to her before starting for the door.

Theresa didn't wait until he was out of the living room before she began opening her gift. "Fox, wait." she stopped him when her gaze landed on his present. Inside the velvet box that he had handed her was a golden chain necklace with an angel charm. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gift, and quickly stood to chase him.

Entering the foyer, Theresa spotted Fox standing in front of the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. Noticing her presence, he slowly turned to face her. More tears glistened in her eyes before falling to her cheeks. "Thanks for this, Fox." she lifted the gift in her hand and offered him a smile. "You didn't have to, you know."

Fox shook his head, quieting her. "I wanted too." he hesitated before continuing. "Resa, I didn't just come here to apologize." Fox swallowed the lump rising in his throat and that was when Theresa noticed his nervousness. She gazed back at him worriedly, stepping closer to him instinctively. 

"What else could you have come for?"

"You being mad at me has made me realize something. I'm not in love with Whitney, Theresa. I never was. The one person that will ever hold my heart has been standing right in front of me all along." Theresa smiled when she caught onto his words. Returning her smile, Fox stepped toward Theresa, their faces only inches apart now. "It's you, Resa. I love you. Being away from you has made me realize that." he breathed.

Theresa sighed a breath of relief, leaning her forehead against his. "Even though it killed me to see you with Whitney, Fox, I'm glad I did. Seeing you with her has made me realize that I love you. With Ethan, I thought I knew all about love. I was wrong. What I felt for Ethan is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you, Fox. So much."

Taking her words as a sign, Fox took Theresa's lips in his own. He cupped her face in his hands in order to deepen the kiss between them. Her skin was soft beneath his fingertips, and internally, Fox had begun to thank God for his gift. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Fox looked toward the nearest clock. Midnight. He smiled and looked back down at Theresa. "Merry Christmas, Resa." he whispered.

Theresa giggled and kissed him once more. "Merry Christmas, Fox."

* * * *

__

* So that's it. It's not one of my best stories, but I wanted to get something to you for Christmas. I thought it would be cute. Hope you liked it! Please Read & Review!*


End file.
